


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十四章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十四章

**Author's Note:**

> 写这一章大纲的时候是一月中旬的半夜，一个人在宿舍被自己吓得瑟瑟发抖难以入眠。
> 
> 茱蒂提亚是古罗马神话中的法律女神，洛基是个不信教的律师，故言。

第十四章 见血封喉（下）

推荐歌曲14：拯救——孙楠  
我拿什么拯救，当爱覆水难收  
谁能把谁保佑，心愿为谁等待  
我拿什么拯救，情能见血封喉  
谁能把谁保佑，能让爱永不朽

洛基得到这句话之后吓了个半死。

差点扔了手机之后他拨了詹姆斯的电话，声儿都颤：“WTF？我妈已经死了十几年了！我不想见她！”詹姆斯被洛基的音量吓到差点扔了手机，把手机拿远一点大吼：“史蒂乎的朋友这么说的啊！”洛基吼回来：“史蒂夫的朋友跟我妈怎么联系上的啊？”

詹姆斯也不知道啊。

洛基实在想不出怎么通灵通出了这么个结果，平静一下心情之后他问：“这个克里斯到底是何许人也？难道我还有个素未谋面的亲兄弟吗？”

詹姆斯沉默了一下，回答：“是索尔。”

WTF。

那索尔去找芙丽嘉怎么会找上我妈的啊！

洛基怂得一批，但不敢不去，去了还有旺达托个底说不定能镇一镇，不去要是他妈独自亲自擅自来带他走就不好了。

虽然百思不得其解，洛基还是托詹姆斯转告史蒂夫再转告索尔，约了索尔一起去拜访旺达——尴尬是真的尴尬，但谁让他妈找上了索尔呢？

洛基打开壁橱门，坐在地板上望着橱子里那件沾了血的衣服发呆。那是索尔的衣服，上面有芙丽嘉的血。洛基沉沉地叹了口气，伸手牵住了衣摆。如果不是他们非要改变些什么……芙丽嘉是不是就不用走得那么痛苦？

凶徒固然已经下狱，这样残忍的手法等待他的必然是终身监禁。洛基冷笑着想，真是慈悲。凭什么芙丽嘉死了，罪犯却可以活着？那种十恶不赦的罪犯难道不应该处以绞刑？——洛基不信仰宗教，在他心中茱蒂提亚的地位高于一切神明。

索尔知道原来汤姆就是洛基的时候仰天长叹，这还真是剪不断理还乱哪。

当然了，如果中间人是史塔克而不是詹姆斯和史蒂夫，他们会早很久知道汤姆就是洛基克里斯就是索尔这个假面舞会的真相，史塔克一定会说：“这都什么时代了你们玩什么飞鸽传书？咕咕咕？”

“下午好，伊丽莎白。”

“下午好，汤姆，你还是不考虑我的建议，跟我一起做吗？”

洛基跟索尔一起坐下：“不了不了，我不是很想经常见到我妈。”

旺达笑笑：“那我们开始吧。”

洛基暗戳戳往索尔那边靠了靠。索尔没避开，但觉得有点奇怪——为什么洛基好像很害怕的样子？他巴不得见见芙丽嘉呢。

“小洛基……我的儿子……”旺达的声音像足了洛基的母亲，吓得洛基浑身冰凉：“妈妈？您找我……有什么事儿吗？”

“多年不见，我很想你，孩子。你一点也没变，不，你比小时候英俊多了，我的儿子，真遗憾我不能多看看你。”旺达的声音舒缓温柔。

洛基又怂怂地往索尔身边靠了靠——索尔是那样健壮有力浑身带着太阳的味道，给洛基带来金光闪闪的安全感——他们几乎都要贴在一起了：“妈妈，对不起，对不起，但是我还不想跟你走，求你了妈妈……求你了，我不是故意的，我真的不知道……我已经付出代价了，这些年我过得并不好，求你了……”

旺达挑挑眉：“孩子，你在胡说什么？你不过是做了我一直想做而不敢做的事，你是个勇敢的孩子，我很感谢你。我不会怪你的。”

洛基小声哭了出来：“对不起，对不起！妈妈，我一直很爱你，对不起！”洛基颓丧地垂下头哭泣，眼泪一滴一滴落下，在棕色的木地板上聚成了小小的水洼，那样可怜的模样令索尔很想把他圈进怀里。

“不要哭泣，小洛基，一直以来我都想跟你道别，现在是时候了。你是我心爱的，也是你拯救了我，我从没后悔过。晚安，小洛基。”

旺达深深吸了口气，睁开眼睛：“啊，汤姆，你妈妈走了。咦你哭什么？来来来给你抽纸。”洛基笑了笑，用手背擦掉了眼泪：“这次真的吓死我了……我以为我妈打算把我带走。”

洛基呼了口气：“终于结束了，真是令人欣慰。”他看向索尔：“这次带信物了吗？克里斯？”

索尔带了一堆。

旺达和洛基看着一整盒金银项链钻石耳环翡翠手镯目瞪口呆。

洛基捂着心口心想：“我果然是个穷人……穷得只剩下一个人的穷人……”那些价值连城的珠玉杂乱地堆在一起，被索尔随便地装在登山包里带了出来，或者且不说首饰吧，连首饰盒都价值不菲——洛基一瞬间有抱着索尔的大腿求复合的想法。

旺达捂着快要被闪瞎的眼睛说：“带这么多就没意义了啊！信物是指对亡者特别重要的东西，不是首饰！你咋不带衣服被褥来呢！”

特别重要的东西……可是芙丽嘉的结婚戒指我没摘下来啊（索尔不禁怀疑芙丽嘉的结婚戒指对她来说有那么重要吗），索尔用求助的目光看向洛基，洛基咬着牙说：“最重要的就是克里斯，刀给我。”旺达闻言不知道从哪里抽出来一把小弯刀：“来，你上，只能用心爱之人的鲜血了。”

洛基攥着索尔的手腕，用锋利的刀刃划破了索尔的食指，旺达把一滴血点在自己额头，闭上眼睛念起了无字的歌谣。

五分钟之后旺达睁开眼摇了摇头：“没有用，我看见了你母亲，一个金发碧眼的美妇人，是不是？但她不想见你，只让你记住她曾经对你说的话——快乐才是人生的意义。”

索尔瞬间红了眼眶：“她怪我，她怪我没有保护好她，所以不想见我，是不是？她不原谅我！是不是？”索尔崩溃地大哭了出来：“洛基，洛基！我该怎么办？我已经尽力了啊！我爱她，我不想她死！为什么会这样？为什么？我真的不知道会发生——”

洛基本能觉得有什么事情不对，却说不出来。又实在不忍心看着索尔这样痛苦，索性把索尔拉到怀里哄着，像哄一个大孩子。

旺达再次目瞪口呆：“这就是你说的朋友的朋友的朋友？”洛基虚拢着索尔轻轻地拍他的背，一边轻声说：“某种程度上，前男友吧……”

“前男友就前男友，某种程度上是啥意思……”旺达小声咕哝了一句。这次洛基来不及解释了，索尔已经把洛基的上衣弄湿了一片，哭得稀里哗啦之后已经发不出声音来，却还在气噎肠断地呜咽。

洛基柔声细语地安慰索尔：“索尔，芙丽嘉怎么会怪你呢？你爱她，也已经尽力保护她了，一个母亲怎么会怪自己的孩子呢？芙丽嘉也许只是不想白白让你伤心而已——她毕竟是要离开的。你没听到她说，她只希望你快乐吗？索尔，过去了，芙丽嘉不会愿意看见你这么痛苦，芙丽嘉是最好的，是不是？你会永远爱她怀念她，但别再伤心哭泣了，芙丽嘉一直希望你快乐。”

索尔渐渐缓过来，接过了旺达好心递的抽纸擦干净眼泪。洛基松了口气，哭出来就好，哭出来就好，真崩溃了场面实在不好收拾。

“东西收好，去外面等我一下。伊丽莎白，你有创可贴吗？”已经被强行喂了一嘴狗粮噎得试图喝口热水的旺达怒了：“老娘是个灵媒，不是便利店！克里斯，出门左转有买创可贴的，再不去买你的伤口就要愈合了！”

索尔微笑着向旺达微微鞠了一躬，出去了。

洛基看着索尔出了门，压低了声音问：“伊丽莎白，命运是不可改变的吗？”旺达托着她尖尖的小下巴：“那就要看你对命运的定义了……如果你将已经发生过的事看作命运，当然不可改变。但如果是概率或者预言，我还是持谨慎态度。”洛基斟酌着开口：“我想知道……伊丽莎白你不是会预言吗？如果你从水晶球里看见我出了房门就被车撞死，然后提醒我出门记得看路或者干脆多留我一会儿……我是不是就可以不用死？还是说不论你怎么努力，我都会在你门前被车撞死？”

“汤姆，请你尊重我的职业，我就是干这个的好吗！”旺达翻了个大白眼，“大部分非自然死亡都是概率问题，很多情况下都是可以避免的。如你所说，我当然会采取措施保护你，那么你就不会被车撞死。”

“但死亡时间是不是有范围？你这次救了我，会不会十分钟之后我就被持枪歹徒击毙了呢？”洛基脸色微微发了白。旺达奇怪地看着洛基：“我个人觉得不会，汤姆，因为我有过这样的案例，那位先生到现在还好好的。汤姆，你究竟……你是看见了什么吧？”

洛基轻声说：“我预测了未来，却没能改变未来。”旺达想了想，也轻声说：“我说过了，大部分非自然死亡都是概率问题——一直以来我都知道你是有天赋的，但你知道那些没有任何天赋的人的做法吗？”

“他们也可以预测未来，以创造未来的方式。”

过了十几分钟之后洛基才若有所思地出来，看见索尔他就后悔了——有什么必要让索尔“等一下”？让他直接走不行吗？这现在是什么修罗场？

索尔挠挠头：“谢谢你，费用怎么算？”洛基才想起来这回事，想了想说：“我来吧。我应该感谢你——我妈妈终于解脱了。不用在意。顺便旺达告诉你，如果睡不着可以吃点安眠药，别吃太多太久就好。”鬼话，旺达才没注意索尔双眼下面一片青黑呢，“如果还是不行，你可以去见见斯蒂芬，记得吧，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”

“为了表示感谢，我送你回去。”索尔点点头为洛基打开了车门。虽然不想跟索尔继续相处，但权衡之后洛基还是上了车。

他会把戒指还给我吗？洛基忐忑地想。

他们确实已经分手，也不可能复合了。但——但那毕竟是洛基年少时能给出的全部真心，该好好地安安稳稳地待在索尔那里，永永远远，而不是被退回来——洛基没法再给别人了。也许这段感情愚蠢又讽刺，结局也不完美，但洛基知道自己是真真切切爱过的，也唯有这份真真切切为这愚蠢，这讽刺，这不完美镀上了温柔的光圈，像清晨醒来时因记不起而美好的碎梦。

他会把戒指要回去吗？索尔不安地想。

固然这是洛基母亲的遗物，对他来说一定很重要，但他已经给了我，怎么可以要回去？这毕竟是他送我的礼物，毕竟已经陪了我十年，也唯有这枚戒指可以证明他对我不只是贪婪而已，证明那十年不是完全没有意义。这是他给我的一点真心，哪怕现在已经不复存在了，但也应该待在我这里，给出的感情哪有要回去的道理？

我到底为什么要上他的车？洛基恨恨地想。

我到底为什么要等他出来？索尔悻悻地想。

两个人各怀心事沉默不语，生怕一开口就提到戒指。足有一个半小时的车程两人一句话都没敢说，尴尬无比。车开到洛基楼下的时候两个人如释重负，各自在心里长出一口气。

洛基迅速下了车：“谢谢你，再见。”索尔笑着摆摆手：“不客气，再见。”

什么鬼对话。两个人不约而同地想。


End file.
